eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5319 (21 July 2016)
Synopsis A bloody and bruised Ben stumbles out of the police station and is met by a concerned Ian. Les finds a wrung-out Pam sat in Paul’s room and is shocked when she claims that she’s going to open her stall today. Pam is adamant that it’ll be good for her to get out of the house. On the drive back from the station, Ben asks Ian to pull over on seeing Jay; Jay and Ben share a touching embrace. At the Vic, Linda admits to Johnny that the murder of Paul has heightened her concern for him – there are hateful people out there. Johnny suggests that they do something for Paul in the Vic that evening; Linda thinks it’s a lovely idea. On the market, no-one’s sure how best to approach Pam. Donna reminds Pam that she doesn’t have to be here, but Pam refuses to acknowledge the conversation and continues to work. Donna takes out her phone and calls Claudette. At Billy’s, alone with Jay, Ben sobs in Jay’s arms. Claudette arrives at the Coker’s and embraces Les. Claudette reminds Les that her door is always open for him. Linda and Johnny find Pam on her stall and inform her that they plan to raise a glass to Paul at the Vic at 5 o’clock that evening. Claudette approaches and firmly tells Pam that she should be at home – Les needs her more than her customers. A teary Pam sobs that all she wanted was one normal day. Louise heads to Billy’s and tells Ben that he needs to come home – the police are on their way over. Belinda finds a forlorn Pam in the playground, who offers to help Belinda with her market research for her salon. Belinda gently suggests that they head home for a cup of tea. At the Mitchell’s, the police arrive. In Number 3C, Belinda starts her market research survey with a shaky Pam. Pam’s answer leads her to reminiscing about Paul – she relays how she’d always felt as though life wouldn’t be so cruel to take Paul from her as well as Lawrie. Pam sobs that it feels like a nightmare, but she can’t be woken up. At the Mitchell’s, DC Rice and DI McKay explain that they need to get every last detail from Ben. McKay presses that Ben has stated that he believes it was a random and unprovoked attack; Ben affirms that it was a mugging – he woke up down an alley with no phone or wallet. When McKay asks Ben why he didn’t mention in his statement that he and Paul were a couple, Ben snaps. Donna’s concerned when it transpires that Pam hasn’t made it home. Donna suggests calling her, but Les is insistent that she’ll come back in her own time. Alone in the kitchen with Ben, DC Rice reminds Ben that she needs to know he’s told her everything. Rice lays her cards on the table – Ben and Paul were a young, gay couple; they can’t rule out that they may have been targeted. Ben is adamant there’s nothing more to tell; Rice relents and leaves Ben with her business card, telling him to call if he thinks of any extra information. Belinda lends an ear as Pam struggles to accept that despite working in a funeral parlour for years, she has no idea how to deal with grief. Jay sits with Ben on Arthur’s bench, as Ben forlornly looks at a picture on his phone of him, Les, Pam and Paul. Ben explains to Jay that DC Rice thinks there’s something he’s holding back from his statement. Johnny finds Ben and informs him that they’ll be raising a glass in the Vic to Paul later if he fancies joining, but Ben declares he’ll give it a miss. Pam returns home to Les who’s concerned at Pam’s state of mind. Pam tells Les that they’re raising a glass for Paul in the Vic – she thinks they should go. The Vic falls silent as Pam and Les enter. Pam addresses the pub and thanks everyone for coming. Mid Pam’s speech – Ben arrives. As Ben toasts to Paul, Pam spits at Ben that she knew he wasn’t good enough for Paul – she wishes it was Ben who had died. Johnny follows a crestfallen Ben outside and assures him that he can’t blame himself for what happened to Paul. A broken Ben admits to Johnny that he hasn’t told the police what really happened – he and Paul were the subject of a homophobic attack... Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes